Twilight, unseren Weg
by Xenia Cross
Summary: Zwillingsschwestern Nova und Maya haben gerade entdeckt, somthing sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Was wird in Twilight dort mit ihnen geschehen? Werden sie die Liebe finden? Was werden sie in Twilight zu tun? R & R nicht gerne lesen nicht. Seth / OC Paul / OC-rated T für Sprache
1. Chapter 1

Anmerkung des Autors: Hallo allerseits, ich habe beschlossen, diese in deutscher Sprache umzuschreiben, da es meine zweite Sprache ist, und ich möchte, um besser auf sie. Wenn etwas falsch ist, bitte bitte lass es mich wissen, in einer Uhr, in englischer Sprache. Nun, hier ist es. Viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Ich besitze kein Dämmerung oder irgendetwas mit ihr verbundenen, Stephenie Meyer tut, obwohl wenn ich es täte, würden Sie nie sehen Japser oder Seth wieder. . .

Kapitel 1

Ich lächelte, als ich nach unten gebracht Breaking Dawn, es gut war, war das Ende ein lil 'bisschen anders, was ich dachte, es würde zu sein. Nun, Zeit, die gesamte Saga wieder von vorne anfangen, aber leider war es nicht zu sein. Ich schlief auf halbem Weg durch das erste Kapitel.

Nun, wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt zu sagen, Ihnen allen ein lil 'bisschen über mich selbst zu sein. Zunächst einmal meinen Namen, für mich ist es ziemlich lange, aber meine letzte ANME ist nur ironisch, seeeing wie, wie viel ich bei Twilight besessen, aber was kann man tun? Nun, wo war ich? Ach ja, mein Name ist, tut mir leid ich habe ADD oder ADHD ist es? Na ja, mein Name ist Kitsune Nova Okami Whitlock, haha, meine Initialen buchstabieren KNOW, wow, so off topic. Wie auch immer, mag ich nicht ot werden Kitsune nennen, ist es Kit, Kitty, oder Nova, und meine Mutter würde rufen Sie mich an Super Nova oder Kitty Kat. Aber, wie gesagt, ist mein Nachname eigentlich meine reall ein, ich dachte, es war irgendwie cool, vor allem wenn ich darüber im dritten Buch zu lesen. Was ist noch cooler ist, dass ich von jemandem namens Jasper Whitlock bin herabgestiegen, ging er MIA, und für diejenigen unter Ihnen, die nicht kuschen, was es heißt es wird in Aktion fehlt.

Oh, hier ist etwas anderes, ich habe eine Zwillingsschwester namens Maya Hekate Thea Whitlock. Wir sind zweieiige Zwillinge, deshalb schauen wir überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Ihr struppiges Haar war hellblond origanilly, aber sie gefärbt sot es, es sei nun blond gefärbt mit blau, grün, lila, pink, rot und schwarz highlightys darin. Sie hat bläulich-violett gefärbte Augen, und sie ist sehr blass, nicht etwas, das man normalerweise in Texas zu sehen. Sie war viel kleiner als ich, sie ist nur 5'2 ", natürlich, sie größer als Alice Cullen ist. Die seltsame Sache ist, dass wir beide Elfenohren haben, im Ernst, sie wirklich spitze sind, rufen Sie uns unsere Mutter usedto ihr lil 'Elfen.

Ich habe nie gesagt, wie ich aussehe, habe ich? Ich werde Ihnen sagen now.I bin bleich wie meine Schwester, und natürlich habe ich Elfenohren auch. Meine Taille Länge Honig blondes Haar ist von Natur aus gerade, aber ich hatte es in der Regel geflochten oder bis zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Ich habe violette Augen, und ich bin rund um 5'10 ". Die meisten Menschen, wenn wir ihnen gerecht zu werden, kann es nicht glauben, dass wir Zwillinge sind, nur durch unsere Höhe allein.

Oh ja, ich vergaß zu YA'LL Somethin 'zu erzählen. Ich bin stumm, das heißt, ich kann nicht sprechen, können Sie nur hören meine Stimme, wenn ich flüstern oder lachen. Ich habe einen Weg, wenn auch reden, wenn ich hart genug konzentrieren, ich kann meine Gedanken in einer anderen Person Mind Project, auch, wenn ich hart genug konzentrieren sich auf eine bestimmte Person kann ich ihre Gedanken lesen, wie Edward, entdeckte ich es, wenn ich war wenig, ist zwei seltsame Dinge meine Schwester und ich haben gemeinsam, Zwilling und Telepathie Sache, dass wir beide waren ein wenig empathisch, gut, zurück zu der Geschichte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, wenn ich aufwachte, fühlte ich den Drang, um mein Zimmer zu suchen. Ein paar Dinge fehlten, waren meine Dämmerung Poster und alle meine Kleider Dämmerung verschwunden, und ich war überrascht, dass ich immer noch die Bücher. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu meinem Schrank, lookign für was zu tragen. Ich habe versucht, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, war heute Montag, und ich hatte Schule. Ich zog auf einem weißen Unterhemd mit langen Ärmeln und einem Band ACDC T-Shirt. Ich zog an einigen schwarzen Röhrenjeans und ein Paar von meinen Neongrün Converse. Ich bewarb mich kein Make-up simpel, weil ich nicht tragen Make-up.

Nachdem ich mich angekleidet Ich ging die Treppe hinunter, als ich mir die Haare geflochten. Ich war nicht überrascht, dass Maya sitzen am Küchentisch, beim Frühstück zu sehen. Sie wurde auf einem Stück Papier, das auf thet Tisch legen war, als ich in sie aufblickte und lächelte ging suchen.

"Nahm man lange genug", sagte sie.

"Habe ich eine Frist? Ich schickte ihr.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Nein, ich dachte, du würdest gerne lesen, was auf dem Zettel, warum alles, was es Dämmerung, neben unserer Bücher, weg sind, erklärt." Sie hielt den Zettel und begann vorzulesen. "Liebe Kitty Kat und Maya Mai, ich weiß, dass Sie beide fragen, warum haben Sie nichts mehr Dämmerung bezogen, gut, abgesehen von den Bücher, ist der Grund, schwer zu erklären. Ich würde mich freuen, diese von Angesicht zu Angesicht tun, aber leider , ich vergingen, bevor ich es könnte. Ich bin fast sicher, dass Sie beide werden denken, dass ich verrückt bin, aber du musst mir glauben. Ich weiß, dass dies schwer zu glauben, aber die Welt, dass Sie sich für die letzten 15 Jahre gelebt ist nicht die Welt entweder von euch ins geboren wurden. Sie wurden beide in eine Welt, dass jeder denkt, ist ein Buch, geboren wurden Sie sowohl in die Welt der Dämmerung geboren. Nun, bevor Sie überhaupt, wie konntest du gerne in Twilight gelebt haben, sagen, für zwei Jahre und erinnere mich an nichts davon? Nun, das ist mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich denke, dass es mit der Tatsache, dass ich ein paar Geheimnisse von euch beiden immer zu tun hat. Sie beide sind in der Tat, kein Mensch, sondern Sie sind Elfen. Deshalb können Sie beide sind empathisch und das ist der Grund, warum Sie, Kitty, anderer Leute Gedanken lesen kann, wenn man hart genug zu konzentrieren. Alles, was ich wirklich brauchen, um Ihnen zu sagen ist, dass Sie beide wieder bei Ihnen zu Hause Welt sind, und wenn du nicht weißt, was ich meine, ich meine Dämmerung. Sie haben noch Ihre Autos, aber ich hoffe, dass youi zwei gut anpassen und nicht ärgern mich nicht mit Ihnen bereits sagte. "

Ich schaute auf Maya unter Schock und geistig fragte sie: "Glaubst du, die Note? Natürlich müssen Sie, würde Ma nie an uns liegen. Ich meine, es ist nicht toll, dass wir Elfen Arae, auch wenn ich nicht sprechen kann, das ist so cool! Ich frage mich, ob wir etwas anderes als das, was wir bereits wissen, tun können, wie können wir das herausfinden? Ich cain't glauben, dass wir tatsächlich in Twilight, ich meine, wie viele Menschen tatsächlich so etwas sagen? Wäre es nicht-'

Maya unterbrach mich und sagte: "Nova, nur beruhigen, du bist Gettin 'aus der Bahn wieder."

Ich grinste verlegen und antwortete: 'Sorry' bout, dass Sie kow, wie ich manchmal vergessen. "

Maya lächelte und sagte: "Komm, wir müssen zur Schule zu kommen, ich sah schon draußen und sie hatte recht, wir sind in der Dämmerung, Forks, Washington, um genau zu sein."

"Das ist so cool, wouldn'tit be awesome, wenn wir die Cullens begegnet, ich meine, wenn wir wirklich in Twilight geboren wurden, dann sind wir tatsächlich nach Jasper verwandt, er ist unser Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Onkel oder so ähnlich, 'Ich sagte Maya.

Sie nickte und sagte: "Nur ein Weg, um herauszufinden, lasst uns goin ', werden wir unsere eigenen Autos zu nehmen."

Ich lächelte und nahm meine Schlüssel, wie ich aus der Tür ging, um meine 1975 Chevy Camaro gelb mit schwarzen Racing Stripes. Ich absolut begeistert von meinem Auto.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Nun, ich hoffe YA'LL wie das erste Kapitel und kann nicht für das nächste.


	2. Chapter 2

Anmerkung des Autors: Ich hoffe, YA'LL mochte das erste Kapitel, nur damit Sie alle wissen, der Zwillinge Beschreibungen von jemand anderem Blickwinkel. Ich hoffe, YA'LL genießen Sie dieses Kapitel, wie auch.

Disclaimer: Ich besitze kein Dämmerung oder irgendetwas mit ihr verbundenen, Stephenie Meyer tut, obwohl wenn ich es täte, würden Sie nie sehen Jasper oder Seth wieder. . .

"Sprechen" "projiziert Gedanken die Gedanken Veränderung ist Sicht.

Kapitel 2

Ich zog aus der Einfahrt nach Maya, ihr Auto war ein bisschen zu auffällig für meinen Geschmack. Sie fuhr einen 2008 Ford Mustang marineblau mit schwarzen Racing Stripes. Natürlich mochten wir beide unsere Geschwindigkeit.

3. Person POV (mit der Cullens)

Fast so schnell wie die Cullens war aus Edwards Volvo bekommen haben sie zwei Autos zu sehen, offensichtlich hatten sie nicht, bevor sie während ihrer Zeit bei Gabeln gesehen, wurden die Autos auf den Parkplatz zu beschleunigen und beide rutschten bis zum Stillstand ein paar Plätze weg von ihnen. Eines der Autos war ein Marine-Blau 2008 Mustang mit schwarzen Racing Stripes, schien das Auto sehr gut betreut zu sein. Das Auto, das die Mustang folgte, war ein 1975 Chevy Camaro. Der Camaro war ein dunkler in der Farbe gelb, es hatte auch schwarze Rennstall ist das Zebra und es wurde auch bestens gesorgt. Wer fuhr diese Autos liebte ihre Schnelligkeit.

Ein blasses Mädchen trat aus dem Mustang. Sie war etwa nur vier Zentimeter größer als Alice und viel bunter. Ihr Haar war blond gefärbt in der Farbe, es hatte zufällig Höhepunkte blau, grün, lila, rot, rosa und schwarz. Sie trug einen leuchtend grünen V-Ausschnitt T-Shirt mit einem blauen Tank-Top darunter, Skinny Jeans und grüne Converse. Als sie sich an den Cullens aussehen wandten sie konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen bläulich-violette waren. Sie ging dann auf der Vorderseite des Mustang, lag auf der Motorhaube und sah nach dem Camaro.

Sie betrachteten auch an den Camaro zu sehen, die Tür offen und ein ebenso blasses Mädchen raus. Sie sah nichts, wie die anderen Mädchen, für eine Sache, sie war mindestens fünf oder sechs Zentimeter größer als der andere. Ihr Haar war blond Honig, wie Jaspers, und, während sie geflochten war, ging den ganzen Weg hinunter bis zur Taille. Sie blickte auf die Cullens kurz, in welcher Zeit sie sah, dass ihre Augen waren violett, bevor sie wieder sah den anderen Mädchen war sie nicht so bunt wie die anderen Mädchen auch nicht. Sie trug ein weißes Langarm-Unterhemd mit einer schwarzen ACDC T-Shirt drüber, schwarze Röhrenjeans und Neon-Grün Converse. Sie ging zu dem anderen Mädchen und setzte sich auf der Haube des Mustang neben ihr.

"Wer sind sie?" die Cullens jemanden fragen hören.

"Hast du nicht, zu hören, das sind die Zwillinge Whitlock, gerade hier aus Dallas, Texas übertragen," Jessica Stanley beantwortet.

Jasper Kopf fuhr hoch, als er hörte ihr zu sagen Whitlock. Er sah zu Edward und wenn, hat sie nur sagen, Whitlock?

Edward nickte und sagte: "Positiv, komm, lass uns in die Klasse bekommen, ich werde für alles, was ich hören kann."

Alle waren sich einig und gingen zu ihren getrennten Klassen, nicht wissend, was lag für sie auf Lager.

1. Person POV Kitsune die

"Nun, es scheint, dass die Cullens haben uns bereits bemerkt haben," Maya, als sie rutschte die Kapuze ihres Auto und wartete auf mich zu ihr beizutreten.

Ich lächelte und antwortete: "Ich weiß, es ist nicht wirklich cool, ich frage mich, wenn einer von uns keine Klassen mit ihnen haben. Ich würde lieben, Jasper und Alice und Emmett vor allem, und vielleicht Carlisle gerecht zu werden, würde ich gerne seine Theorien über Medizin zu hören. Sie müssen wissen, dass Sie mich aufhalten, wenn ich Wandern bin. '

Maya lächelte und sagte: "Sie ist nicht Wandern, du bist nur zu sagen, was Sie hoffen, dass passieren wird."

»Stimmt«, fügte ich hinzu.

Maya nickte und sagte: "Komm, lass uns unsere Zeitpläne und lernen Sie unsere Klassen, vielleicht werden sie in ein paar von uns" in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass fast alle unsere Klassen höheren Klassen sind zu sein, erinnern mich nicht zu kopieren aus der Sie, als wir aufs College zu bekommen. "

Ich lächelte und nickte, als wir auf dem Front-Office laufen begonnen. Es war nur so klein und unübersichtlich wie Bella beschrieb es in dem Buch. Es gab drei Schreibtischen und Haufen Papiere waren auf jeden einzelnen, organisiert nichts zu wissen, wo etwas ist. Ich ernsthaft gehofft, dass unsere Termine in der Nähe der Spitze einer der Pfähle waren. Mrs. Cope hatte uns noch bemerken, sie wurde von uns abgewandt und Sichtung durch einen anderen Stapel Papiere.

"Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Maya räusperte.

Frau umdrehte Cope und lächelte uns an: "Hallo ihr Lieben, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Wir sind Maya und Kitsune Whitlock," Maya beantwortet.

"Oh ja", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder umdrehte, um über einen anderen Stapel Papiere zu sichten, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach unseren Terminen. Sie stieß einen Ton des Triumphes, als sie endlich gefunden sie. "Hier sind deine Termine, ich hoffe, alles ist dort richtig, weiß einer von euch eine Karte brauchen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und nahm mein Terminkalender von ihr, während Maya ging auch eine Karte, natürlich haben wir nicht brauchen würde man, nach dem Buch hat jedes Klassenzimmer die Zahl auf dem Gebäude, und es gab nicht so viele Gebäude. Nach dem Maya dankte ihr für uns beide, verließen wir das Büro und schaute über unsere Termine. Wir hatten nur zwei Klassen zusammen, Biologie und Adv. Englisch III. Zuerst musste ich Adv. Pre-Calculus, zweite Adv. Englisch III, dritte Study Hall, vierten Adv. US-Studien, Mittagessen, fünften Biologie, und zuletzt hatte ich Spanisch IV.

Ich sagte, gut durchdacht, meinen Abschied zu Maya und machte meinen Weg zu meinem ersten Klasse. Ich wollte wirklich nicht zu ihm gehen, ich bin nicht allzu gut an die ersten Eindrücke, die Menschen scheinen immer zu denken, dass ich bin stecken auf, auch nachdem sie erfahren das ich stumm bin. Ich seufzte, als ich vor der Tür angehalten, dies war es, hoffen die Leute nicht denken, ich bin stecken auf, denn eigentlich habe ich nicht, nur ein lil 'Süden orientiert. Ich öffnete die Tür und ging langsam in die Lehrerin wurde unter Anwesenheit.

Sie blickte auf und sah ein wenig verwirrt, zuerst, als sie mich sah und lächelte dann. "Sie müssen Kitsune sein", sagte sie strahlend. "Ich bin Mrs. Lhamon, ich hoffe, Sie genießen meine Klasse in diesem Jahr."

Ich sah sie finster an und schnappte sich ein Notebook aus der Tasche an meiner Seite. Ich ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, öffnete ihn und begann zu schreiben, nachdem ich sie saß auf dem Schreibtisch. Es tut mir leid, aber ich würde lieber nennst du mich Kit oder Nova, ich mag es nicht, Kitsune genannt werden. Dumme Schlampe, lesen, was in der Klammer auf dem Dienstplan, fügte ich in Gedanken.

Sie lächelte freundlich und sagte: "Natürlich liebe, ich habe nur ein Platz frei und es ist von Edward Cullen, Edward bitte die Hand heben."

Ich blickte zurück auf die Klasse, um Edward mit seiner Hand leicht an der Rückseite des Raumes erhoben zu sehen, bevor ich gehen konnte hinsetzen Frau Lhamon oder idiotisch Lehrer Person, ja, ich kommen mit dummen Namen für die Leute mochten, war es eher Spaß, jedenfalls, bevor ich gehen konnte sitzen sie gab mir mein Buch und schrieb das Buch der Reihe. Als ich nicht mehr vor ihr, dass ich fast brach in Gelächter aus, jeder starrte mich an als wäre ich ein Wundertäter war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an den Edward Cullen.

Ich legte meine Tasche auf den Boden und sah nach vorn, um zu sehen, dass jemand ihre Hand gehoben. Es stellte sich heraus, war es Jessica Stanley. Nie mochte sie wirklich in dem Buch, sie viel zu adrette und girly für meinen Geschmack war. Und sie eifersüchtig viel zu leicht hat, hat sie nicht einmal zu versuchen, wenn sie jemandem zu reden, wer sie mochte in dieser Woche, sie würde sich extrem eifersüchtig sah.

"Ja Frau Stanley," die idiotischen Lehrer Person auf ihren Namen.

"Mrs. Lhamon, ich frage mich," Jessica begann.

"Was haben Sie sich fragen?" idiotischen Lehrer Person gebeten.

"Nun", Jessica fortgesetzt. "Warum nicht, sie zu sich selbst vorzustellen haben, unserem ersten Tag mussten wir, ich glaube nicht, dass das überhaupt fair."

Siehe, was habe ich dir gesagt? Sie bekam eifersüchtig auf mich, nur weil ich nicht mich vorstellen, das so traurig, ich hab sie zu bemitleiden ist, aber dann wieder, ich bin auch irgendwie froh, als auch, weiß ich nicht, dass jemand sie mag, na ja, außer für Die wenigen Menschen, die sich ihre Freunde nennen.

"Es gibt einen Grund für diese Frau Stanley," idiotisch Lehrer Person sagte, nicht wirklich zu wollen, zu erklären. "Ms. Whitlock kann in der Tat nicht, sich vorstellen."

"Warum nicht," Jessica, oder Bitch 1, wie ich sie jetzt nennen begann, winselte leicht.

Ich hatte sie müde geworden und dies stand auf, schaute Frau Lhamon zu mir zurück und ich winkte dem Brett, was darauf hinweist, dass ich etwas schreiben wollte. Sie schien zu glauben, für einen Moment, ich versuchte nicht, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, weil ich nicht wollte, und sie nickte kurz. Ich ging in den Vorstand ignoriert alle Augen auf meinem Rücken und packte ein Stück Kreide begann dann zu schreiben:

Mein Name ist Kitsune Whitlock, aber ich würde lieber als Kit oder Nova werden. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und geboren und aufgewachsen in Dallas, Texas. Ich wusste nicht vorstellen mein Selbst, weil ich stumm bin.

Natürlich hat Bitch 1 keine Ahnung, was bedeutet, so stumm, offensichtlich, sie fragte: »Was macht stumm bedeuten?"

Mute bedeutet, dass ich nicht mehr als ein Flüstern kann ich sprechen oder laufen Gefahr verletzt meine Kehle und Stimmbänder und wählen daher nicht zu sprechen, weil ich nicht wollen, etwas zu beschädigen.

Bitch 1 schien sich nun verstehen, und hatte einen Blick des Mitleids in die Augen, ich würde sie an starrte haben, wenn nicht für Frau Lhamon beobachtete mich, wahrscheinlich, um zu sehen, ob ich etwas tun würde. Ich gelöscht, was ich schon an die Tafel geschrieben und kehrte zu meinem Platz und funkelte auf der Rückseite des Bitch 1 auf den Kopf. Ich sah zu Edward zu sehen, dass er einen Blick von der Konzentration auf sein Gesicht hatte, wurde er wahrscheinlich versuchen zu entziffern, meine Gedanken, da sie springen überall herum und ich meine wirklich überall, von Lackier-der Hund meines Freundes grün auf die Geschichte der der Bürgerkrieg.

Beenden Sie versuchen, meine Gedanken Edward zu lesen, werden Sie nie in der Lage sein zu sehen, was ich eigentlich Konferenz '' bout, springt meiner Meinung nach um zu viel.

Woher weiß sie, dass ich tat das? Er dachte bei sich.

Ich lächelte, froh, dass ich zu konzentrieren und seine Gedanken lesen beschlossen. Ich entschloss mich, ihm zu antworten.

"Nun, es gibt einen Grund wusste ich, dass Sie gerade getan haben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dafür bereit bist, vielleicht ein andermal, oh, übrigens, ich weiß, dass dies zufällig ist, sondern nur don'tcha Jessica hassen, können sie so eine Schlampe sein!

Edward lachte leise vor sich hin und flüsterte: "Ja, das können sie."

Ich sah ihn an und entschied, dass ich riskieren, flüstern, so antwortete ich, "Oder ist sie einfach so, um neue Leute, natürlich würden Sie nicht wissen, hat es nicht jemand neues hier für zwei Jahre."

Er sah geschockt, dass ich tatsächlich gesprochen und holte ein Stück Papier, würde er schreiben, damit wir nicht Gefahr, jemand hat uns belauscht.

('Nova')

(Edward)

Woher weißt du das alles?  
"Ich würde Ihnen sagen, aber ich müsste meine Schwester zuerst fragen, obwohl sie der jüngere Zwilling sie ist sehr stolz auf mich, weil ich dumm Mute Problem ist." Also, warum haben Sie sie zu fragen, wenn Sie älter sind?  
"Meine Schwester und ich vereinbart, dass wir nichts tun, ohne gegenseitig ihre Zustimmung, war es uns stets geholfen, bevor so entschlossen wir uns, dass wir das Gleiche tun, wie wir hier in Texas getan hat."

Bitte um Ihre Familie die Zustimmung ist ein guter Weg, um die Familie von Kämpfen zu halten.

"Yep, ich muss gehen, Glocke s gonna Ring, seeya beeya. '

Ich gab das Papier zurück zu ihm, als die Glocke läutete und ich stand auf und verließ den Raum und lächelte zu mir selbst, wenn ich seine verwirrten Gefühle empfand, war es Spaß, Leute zu verwirren, besonders wenn diese Person ein Vampir ist. Meine nächste Klasse, hoffte ich, wäre unterhaltsamer, zumindest Maya in dieser Klasse war so gut, dumm Adv, Englisch III.

Ich schaute mich um für Gebäude Nr. 2 und fand es in der Nähe der Vorderseite des so genannten Schule. Ich war nicht wirklich Aufmerksamkeit auf, wohin ich ging und lief fast in eine Wand, schaute ich mich um und hoffte, niemand hatte gesehen, dass, natürlich, Maya hatte, wurde sie von ein paar Meter weg lachen. Ich sah sie finster an und machte sie traurig, sie machte ein finsteres Gesicht gleich wieder bei mir gemeldet und mich Traurigkeit ebenso. Wir haben dann fingen beide an zu lachen, wie unreif waren wir handeln und betrat den Raum zusammen.

Der Lehrer war ein schwerer Mann mit Glatze und großen, runden Gläsern. Er bemerkte, Maya und ich sofort und lächelte einladend auf uns. Wir haben versucht ein Lächeln zurück, aber konnte es einfach nicht tun, so dass wir nickte nur um ihn.

"Man muss zwei Maya und Kitsune Whitlock sein, ich bin Mr. Donaldson," sagte er glücklich.

"Tut mir leid, Sir, aber meine Schwester lieber als Kit oder Nova werden", sagte Maya für mich und ich schickte ihr eine Welle der Dankbarkeit, ihr zu danken.

Er nickte und sagte: "Warum gehst du nicht zwei nehmen die freien Plätze im hinteren Teil des Raumes, wir haben kein Lehrbuch für diese Klasse, nur die Geschichten, die wir während des ganzen Jahres zu lesen."

Maya und ich schauten uns an den hinteren Teil des Raumes zu sehen, dass die beiden freien Plätze auf beiden Seiten des einen und einzigen Alice Cullen waren. "Nun" Ich schickte nach Maya. 'Dies class'll interessant sein. "

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Nun, ich YA'LL genießen Sie dieses Kapitel hoffe, es wurden insgesamt 6 Seiten lang ist, ich weiß, das ist für mich ein neuer Rekord.


	3. Chapter 3

Anmerkung des Autors: Ich hoffe, YA'LL mochte das letzte Kapitel und fühlen die gleiche über diese. Viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Ich besitze kein Dämmerung oder irgendetwas mit ihr verbundenen, Stephenie Meyer tut, obwohl wenn ich es täte, würden Sie nie sehen Jasper oder Seth wieder. . .

"Sprechen" "projiziert Gedanken die Gedanken Veränderung ist Sicht.

Kapitel 3

Maya nickte und murmelte: "Du hast das Recht dazu."

Ich lächelte Maya und setzte sich auf Alices rechts, während Maya saß auf ihrem linken Seite. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel auf Alice neugierig schauen, sah sie genau wie Bella beschrieben. Ich war nicht sicher, wie groß sie, weil sie saß unten war, aber sie hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar, das herausragt in alle Richtungen, und ihre Augen waren wurde eine dunkle Topas Farbe. Ich konnte sehen, dass Maya wurde ebenfalls Blick auf Alice aus dem Augenwinkel. Alice plötzlich eine verglaste sah in ihren Augen war sie eine Vision. Ich konzentrierte mich so hart wie ich konnte, und ihre Gedanken gelesen, als sie die Vision hatten.

* VISION * 3. POV

Kit wurde auf der Cullens Tisch zusammen mit Maya und der Rest der Cullens. Sie wurden alle lachten, als Emmett versucht, die Mädchen genießen, wie er seine Haare schüttelte sie aus über den Tisch. Sie lehnte sich Mädchen weg von ihm als Kit und Maya fing an zu lachen mit den Jungen.

Edward und Kit sah ein Mädchen mit braunem Haar, braune Augen und die Haut fast so blass wie die ihre zu sehen, war es Bella Swan. Sie wurde bei Edward starrte, nun ja, nicht nur ihn, sondern die gesamte Tabelle. Meistens am KIT und Edward, vielleicht dachte sie, dass sie zusammen waren oder so ähnlich. Offensichtlich gut, vielleicht nicht so offensichtlich, aber so oder so, waren sie nicht zusammen, das wäre grob für die beiden.

Sie sahen beide zurück in Richtung der anderen als Edward nickte und sagte: "Ich weiß." Er muss ihr Denken beantwortet haben.

Kit legte tröstend die Hand auf seine, bevor sie aufstand, warf ihr Tablett weg und verließ für Biologie. Edward hatte das Glück, Kit und Maya in seinem Biologie-Klasse haben, um ihn gesund.

"Du kannst es tun, nur nicht darüber nachdenken", sagte Maya und lächelte ihn an, bevor er auch.

* END VISION *

Ich lächelte, wenn die Vision endete, wenn es das war, was wirklich passieren würde, und dann würden sie bei den Cullens Tisch sitzen in ein bis zwei Wochen, schätzte ich. Nun, ich denke, dass ich so lange warten, aber, wer weiß? Mein Sinnen war, wieder einmal, zu Ende, aber dieses Mal durch den Lehrer.

"Kit Whitlock," sagte Mr. Donaldson. Ich blickte auf und er fuhr fort: "Wer schrieb das Stück Romeo und Julia?"

Du Idiot, dachte ich. Weißt du nicht, dass ich cain't sprechen? Ich dachte, es wäre offensichtlich gewesen sein, wenn Maya war derjenige, der dir gesagt, mich anzurufen Kit. Ich seufzte, er hätte auch Lust auf eine Antwort, also werde ich ihm eine geben. Ich stand auf, ging auf dem Board und schrieb William Shakespeare. Ich ging dann zurück zu meinem Platz und setzte sich.

Er lächelte und sagte: "Sehr gute Frau Whitlock, da Sie diese Frage richtig beantworten konnte, denke ich, dass Sie die nächsten ein ebenso zu beantworten. Was ist Romeo & Juliet etwa?"

Als ich zurück kam auf dem Brett, ich ihn Schmelzen auf der Stelle vorstellen, sowieso, lasst uns zurück zum Thema, zu der Zeit eine andere Frage beantworten Yay! Notieren Sie sich den Sarkasmus, beachten sie, lieben es, und schwelgen darin, Mist, immer aus der Bahn wieder. Ich gelöscht, was ich schon früher geschrieben und begann wieder zu schreiben. Es ist eine tragische Liebesgeschichte zwischen zwei Menschen aus Familien, die mit jeder Fehde wurden, da sie zu nahe beieinander leben begannen, wenn sie merken, wie weit der andere gehen wird, einander zu sehen, machen sie einen Fehler gemacht und denkt, dass Romeo Julia ist tot, wenn sie nicht und vergiftet sich, als Juliet sieht, was er getan hatte, stach sie sich in den Magen, Ausweiden ihr Selbst und langsam verbluten.  
Ich legte die Kreide wieder nach unten, ging zurück zu meinem Platz und setzte sich, bedeckt meinen Kopf mit den Armen und in der Hoffnung, er würde mich fragen, eine andere Frage zu Romeo und Julia. Ich meine, sicher, ich habe es gelesen, wer nicht? Ich fand nichts in der Geschichte interessant, habe ich auch das Stück gesehen, nicht sehr gut. Nicht sehr gut. Leider sprechen wieder deutsch, ich ein Jahr in Deutschland verbracht, als ich zehn war und die Sprache zu lernen, während ich dort war, war es nicht einfach, aber es hat sich gelohnt am Ende. Weißt du was? Ich werde dich fragen wie alt du in Deutsch sind, ist es irgendwie cool. Wie alt bist du? Ist es nicht cool? Normalerweise, wenn ich verwirrt oder traurig bin, werde ich Deutsch sprechen, denn das war das letzte Land, sahen wir unsere Mutter in, sie in Deutschland starb, starb unser Vater in Frankreich, wenn wir Vierzehn, sorry, waren wieder deutsche , meinte ich zu vierzehn sagen. Wenn ich glücklich werde ich anfangen, um schnell auf Französisch zu sprechen, nur um euch alle zu warnen bin.  
»Hallo«, entfernte ich meine Arme aus meinem Kopf und blickte über Alice zu sehen, lächelte mich an. "Ich bin Alice, ich mochte, wie Sie das Spiel erklärt."

Ich lächelte sie an und schrieb in mein Notizbuch vor zeigt es ihr. Vielen Dank, ich bin Kit oder Nova, wenn Sie mich anrufen, dass ich gerne Nova sowieso besser werden soll.

Sie las es und sagte: "Nova, Ich mag es, Ihnen eine sehr hübsche Namen haben."

Nova ist nicht mein Vorname, mein Name ist eigentlich Kitsune Nova Okami Whitlock, aber es ist eine ganze Reihe einfacher für mich, wenn Leute einfach nicht rufen Sie mich an Kitsune, ich mag es nicht viel, ich liebe Nova und Kit, aber das war es, schrieb ich als Antwort.

Sie lachte leise, was ich schrieb, und ich war überrascht, ich habe noch nie von den Cullens im Gespräch mit jemandem, wenn sie zuerst bekommen hatte hier gehört, und ich hatte schon zwei von ihnen, eine in jeder Klasse gesprochen. Bevor sie antworten konnte klingelte es und die Leute begannen zu verlassen.

Sie schmollte und fragte: "Was haben Sie nächste Klasse haben?"

Study Hall, schrieb ich.

Sie lächelte und sagte: "Nun, ich habe das so gut, komm, lass uns gehen."

Was für ein Spaß, dachte ich, als sie mir gezogen aus dem Klassenzimmer.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Nun, ich hoffe, Sie alle mochten dieses Kapitel, ich würde gerne einige Bewertungen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ich glaube nicht, eigenen Twilight, Stephenie Meyer tut, obwohl, wenn ich Dämmerung besaß ich bin ziemlich sicher, es gibt ein paar Charaktere, die du nie wieder sehen würde.**

"Apropos" '_projiziert'_ **Gedanken****Gedanken****Veränderung****Sicht.****  
**

**Kapitel 4**

**(****NPOV)**

Nun, hat heute interessant gewesen, so weit ich haben zwei der Cullens, Edward und Alice erfüllt, in dieser Reihenfolge. Alice schleppte mich durch die Schule und schließlich gestoppt, wenn wir die Tür zur Halle zu studieren erreicht. Alice schien sehr aufgeregt über etwas, was es war, war ich nicht sicher, und ich war nicht zu ihr in den Sinn hebeln, um herauszufinden, wurde es nach einer Weile ermüdend.

Sie drehte es mir und sagte grinsend, als sie es tat, "Meine beiden Brüder sind in dieser Klasse ist der einzige freie Platz gegenüber von mir und Edward."

Ich lächelte und nickte, was darauf hinweist, dass es für mich in Ordnung war. Ich hatte schon Edward erfüllt; Emmett würde eine andere Situation vollkommen sein. Alice brachte mich an den Schreibtisch und wartete auf den Lehrer, der uns bemerken, es dauerte nicht lange, und er schaute zu uns nach einem Moment und versuchte zu lächeln.

"Mr. Holzaffle", sagte Alice. "Dies ist Kitsune Whitlock, eines der neuen Studenten."

Er nickte und sagte: "Guten Tag Frau Whitlock, können Sie einen Platz neben Edward zu nehmen."

Ich lächelte und folgte Alice zu unseren Plätzen gab es Vieren Schreibtische einander in jeder Ecke des Klassenzimmers und ein in der Mitte. Wir gingen in die am nächsten an der Tür und ich setzte mich gegenüber von Alice, Edward und Diagonale von Emmett.

'_Hallo__Edward__',_ schickte ich ihm.

Er drehte sich zu mir um und sagte: "Hey Nova."

"Sie kennen einander?" Fragte Alice. Sie schlug sich auf den Kopf und murmelte vor sich hin: "Warum habe ich das nicht sehen?"

"Wer ist das?" Emmett fragte sie neugierig.

"Emmett, das ist Nova oder Kit, je nachdem, was Sie wollen, sie anzurufen, Nova, das ist unser Bruder Emmett", sagte Edward. "Emmett, Nova Mute," Edward hinzugefügt, bevor Emmett etwas sagen konnte.

Emmett grinste und fragte: "Also, das heißt, Sie können nicht richtig sprechen?"

Ich habe mein Notebook und schreiben begann zu schreiben. **Yep****, aber ich habe ****andere Wege, um****zu sprechen**. Ich drehte es um, so Emmett es lesen konnte. Er nahm meinen Bleistift von mir und fing an, als auch schreiben.

_**Nova**_, _**Emmett**_, **Edward****, ****Alice**

_**Was soll**__**das bedeuten?**_

_**Kann**__**nicht sagen**__**, dass **__**es ist ein Geheimnis**__**.**_

**Was ist****ein Geheimnis?**

_**Hallo**__**Alice,**__**das Geheimnis**__**ist ein Geheimnis**__**, das kann ich **__**Ihnen nicht sagen.**_

**Warum nicht?**

_**Ja, warum nicht**__**?**_

_**Nicht**__**laut zu**__**jemand sagen**__**, **__**meine Schwester**__**mich töten.**__**Können wir**__**aufhören zu reden**__**auf dem Papier?**__**Es**__**neigt dazu, sich**__**nach einer Weile**__**nervig.**_

"Wie willst du dann reden?" Fragte Emmett.

Ich lächelte und dachte Edward, '_Edward__, könnten Sie __für mich sprechen__, nicht wahr__?'_

Edward nickte und sagte: "Ich werde für sie sprechen, wenn Sie zwei nicht stört."

"Sie weiß?" Fragte Emmett, eindeutig nicht begreifen das Konzept, dass sie es tat.

"Sie weiß über das," sagte Edward. "Was sie überhaupt weiß, ich bin nicht ganz sicher," wandte er sich an mich und fragte: "Was weißt du Nova?"

'_Ich denke__, dass dieses Gespräch __in einem__sichereren Ort__und bevor ich__dir nichts__Ich mag mit__Maya__zuerst sprechen__möchte, sollte__diskutiert werden,__'_ antwortete ich.

Edward wiederholte, was ich sagte und fügte hinzu: "Wäre es in Ordnung sein, wenn Sie beide kamen in unser Haus nach der Schule?"

'_Ich__weiß es nicht,__ich werde__darüber sprechen__mit__Maya,__'_ antwortete ich.

Edward weitergegeben, was ich gesagt hatte, und fragte Emmett, neugierig wie ich hinzufügen möchte: "Warum musst du alles mit deiner Schwester reden?"

Ich seufzte, warum sie so viele Fragen? Könnte sie nicht einfach warten, bis alle zusammen war, so Thath die gleichen Fragen wurden nicht mehr als einmal gefragt? Vielleicht will ich nicht auf seine Frage zu beantworten, vielleicht möchte ich ihn warten, oder vielleicht werde ich nur in beantworten Deutsch oder Französisch oder sogar Japanisch, obwohl ich weiß nur, ein wenig Japanisch, keh, was auch immer, ich werde nur machen ihn zu warten, könnte es ein wenig amüsant zu beobachten sein.

Edward kicherte meine Gedanken und sagte: "Bist du sicher wissen, wie man jemanden ärgern, ich glaube, Sie und ich konnte gute Freunde werden, solange Emmett nicht ahold Ihrer verrückten kleinen Verstand."

"Was genau soll das bedeuten?" Ich fragte so leise wie ich konnte, aus unerfindlichen Gründen, je länger ich hier bin, desto leichter ist es für mich, ohne in Schmerzen zu sprechen.

"Hey!" Emmett rief. "Ich dachte, Sie sagten, Sie konnte nicht sprechen."

**Nun****hoffte ich,****du magst****, und ich ****bin so****, dass ****es so lange****ot****erhalten****dieses Kapitel****antrat****! ****Ich weiß,****dass ihr****kurz zu****, sorry!**


End file.
